Noche
by Pseulzang
Summary: Trata sobre una de las noches de dolor de nuesta protagonista Bella Swan. Basado en el libro Luna nueva, Songfic. Cancion: algunas de mis noches - la oreja de Van gogh.


Hola, aquí les traigo un intento de songfic que escribí para conmemorar que ya termine de leer luna nueva, en realidad fue el 15 de noviembre que lo termine, pero ahora es que voy a subir el fic XD. Solo espero que les agrade.

Declaimer: los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad si no de la escritora Sthepenie Meyer

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado hacia un buen rato y la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a reinar por todo el cielo, decidida empecé a subir las escaleras para poder llegar a mi habitación, mis pasos sonaban en un eco que se perdía por toda la casa, cada vez que subía un escalón sentía como si fuera a la guillotina, era cierto que desde que andaba con jake mis pesadillas habían desaparecido casi por completo, pero el problema era que por alguna extraña razón tardaba mas tiempo en quedarme dormida lo cual me daba mucho tiempo para Pensar y en mi estado eso no era nada bueno.

Una noche por delante, demasiadas por detrás

Confesándole a mi almohada que ya deje de llorar,

Cuando llegan las estrella que no tiene sensatez

Subestime mi manía de querer volverte a ver

Abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación, entre y lo primero que pude divisar era la ventana que había quedado abierta y los rayos de la luna se filtraban por allí haciendo que mi habitación se iluminara con una tenue luz blanquecina, y entonces me di cuenta que estaba sola, que nadie iba a venir por mi, que lo único que me quedaban eran recuerdos y promesas vacías sin cumplir.

Una vez guarda mi cabeza tomare mando el corazón

Soñare que tú me despierta que aun vive tú apuesta por nosotros dos,

Son tan fuertes mis latidos que el sonido de mi voz no se escucha

Cuando a gritos pide que me haga mayor

De repente una brisa gélida choco contra mi rostro y rápidamente cerré mis ojos, mientras me dejaba embargar con los maravillosos recuerdos de los viajes en la espalde de Edwa…

-Rayos – replique en voz baja, pero llena de furia conmigo misma, como podía ser tan masoquista, porque simplemente no dejaba de pensar en él y seguía con mi vida.

Siempre era lo mismo, antes de que el sol saliera de entre las montañas yo ya estaba a solo pasos de la casa de Jacob, buscando un consuelo en cada sonrisa que me brindaba por cada abrazo que me daba yo podía tener un poco de paz, el era la única persona en la que podía confiar, pero sabia que eso no era para siempre.

Por eso cada noche me muero después encuentro

Un rayo de sol se queda en la cama mis sueños y me salgo yo.

En cuanto sierro los ojos se me encoje el corazón

Lo que dura un parpadeo es ya una foto de los dos y...

Sin mucha prisa abrí mi ojos el sueño empezaba a ganar la batalla y sin replicar siquiera camine directo a mi cama.

-Por cada amanecer, siempre habrá un crepúsculo y la noche detrás de el – mencione en un leve susurro solo para mí.

Es irónico como una persona a la que amas tanto pueda dejarte un inmenso dolor en el corazón.

Soy una persona entupida y mediocre, como pude enamorarme de un vampiro, yo una simple humana con una de las razas mas poderosas de toda la mitología antigua.

Aunque se que nuestra historia es la que nunca pudo ser y

En algunos de mis sueños ser valiente es tu papel y una vez guarda mi cabeza

Tomare mando el corazón soñare que tu me despierta que aun vive tu apuesta por

Nosotros dos

Me senté sobre el colchón de mi cama mientra el corazón empezaba a palpitar con mucha rapidez.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Dieciocho años, eso quería decir que ya era mayor toda una anciana en comparación con el, su rostro de porcelana, cuerpo parecido al de un dios y ojos hipnotizadores, era claro por que huyo de mi, quien en todo el mundo desearía estar con una persona como yo.

Entonces mis parpados me comenzaron a pesar y sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida y la infernal pesadilla segaba mi capacidad de racionamiento y casi instantáneamente sucumbí ante el dolor y la agonía que esas escenas me hacían recordar y sentir.

Son tan fuertes mis latidos que el sonido de mi voz no se escucha

Cuando a gritos pide que me haga mayor por eso cada noche me muero,

Después encuentro un rayo de sol se quedan en la cama mis sueños y me salgo yo.

Los gritos de desesperación parecieron alertar a Charlie, ya que este sujetándome el hombro empezó a moverme con delicadeza y ha hablarme con voz fuerte.

Me desperté sobresaltada con mi respiración agitada, Charlie solo me queda mirando un por de segundos para luego retirarse con un simple: levántate, vas a llegar tarde.

¿Tarde?, y puse mi mirada en el reloj que estaba ubicado en la mesita de noche.

-¡Rayos! – como pudo ser posible que yo durmiera tanto, acaso mi dolor es tan grande que lo único que deseo es… ¡No!, pero que estupideces estoy pensando.

Después de mi dramático despertar hice mi rutina de hace ya unos pocos meses, en pocas palabras, cocine, me bañe y desayune, sin siquiera peinarme ya ni ganas tenia de arreglarme desde que el se fue.

A veces al hablar de mi vida término por romper a llorar supongo

que es así como empiezo a contar lo que quiero decir de verdad…

Son tan fuertes mis latidos aquel sonido de mi voz no se escucha cuando

A gritos pide que me haga mayor hasta siempre compañero nuestra

Historia se acabo hasta siempre amigo mío ya no hay sitio para dos.

Lance un sonoro bostezo al aire todavía estaba cansada, ya Charlie se había ido algunos minutos atrás. Sin mucho interés en ir a la Universidad recogí mis libros y de inmediato comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Vi como una hoja de color verde intenso se desprendía de la rama de un árbol y caer sobre el techo de mi auto.

La sujete entre mis dedos…

- Pronto te marchitaras y morirás - le decía a la pequeña hoja – no podrás vivir sin la ayuda de aquel árbol- dije y dirigí mi mirada al enorme árbol - pero no te preocupes yo comparto tu dolor yo también algún día envejeceré y moriré, por que ya no tengo al amor de mi vida a mi lado.

Edward porque te fuiste, porque no me amas como yo a ti, porque no estas a mi lado – dije y apreté con todas mis fuerzas aquella hoja la cual emano un liquido verdusco que tiño la palma de mi mano - …te necesito – pronuncia esas palabras y sentí como algo o mejor dicho alguien me abrazo por la espalda y con una melodiosa voz pronuncio:

Y yo a ti….

Por eso cada noche me muero y las mañanas me a convivir así

Que en el día tengo mis años en cambio de noche (en cambio de noche)

Mis años de lose (mis años de lose) me concierne a mi.

* * *

¿Que tal?, verdad que no estuvo tan malo el fanfic XD!

Gracias por su paciencia y haber leido el one-shot, espero que dejen comentarios

hasta pronto^^


End file.
